Heretofore it was known in the art to attach cleaning cloths or tissues to an eyeglass case, and with opening of the case, the eyeglasses and cleaning tissues would then be removed from the case and used as one would normally use a cleaning sheet. Typical of such prior construction are U.S. Pat. Nos. 410,798 to C. R. Long; 1,025,372 to H. V. Conrad; 1,105,069 to E. F. Flanagan; 1,242,187 to H. A. Hayden; 2,332,266 to H. R. Segal; 2,522,909 to F. F. Wadanoli; 2,554,630 to J. R. Miller and 3,921,797 to S. S. Platt.
While such prior art constructions permitted lens cleaning, the eyeglass case had to be opened and generally, the eyeglasses had to be extensively handled in an attempt to engage the lenses with the cleaning cloth or tissue. Another drawback was that the cleaning tissues, unless contained within a closed case would be readily subject to being lost. Further, it was generally difficult to make a combination of case and cleaner of sufficiently inexpensive construction so as to be disposable in its entirety, and the art was therefore directed to replacement of the cloths or tissues or provision of a large plurality of same within the body of the case.
Now there is provided by the present invention an eyeglass case construction which permits cleaning of the lenses without removal of tissues from the case, and without handling the lenses, and yet lends itself to disposability of the entire case with depletion of the cleaning surfaces.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved eyeglass case which permits cleaning of the eyeglass lenses without removal of the cleaning elements from the case body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass case as aforesaid wherein the case in its entirety is readily disposable.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an eyeglass case wherein the lenses may be cleaned without direct contact with the fingers.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a case as aforesaid which both protects the eyeglasses and yet is sufficiently flexible to be stored in a pocket.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an eyeglass case as aforesaid which is made of low cost, inexpensive materials and yet is safe and practical in use.